


Bad Guy

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Rough Oral Sex, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: You can only listen to Bad Guy by Billie Eilish for so long before you have to write something about the trash can that is Nevada Ramirez. Also! Angry sex prompt: “You think you’re the boss of me just because you’re hot?!”
Relationships: Nevada Ramirez/Reader, Nevada Ramirez/You
Kudos: 6





	Bad Guy

You sat in the bubble filled tub, soaking your aching limbs. Scents of bergamot and vanilla filled the bathroom. The only light in the room was from the candles that lined atop the bathroom vanity.

You ran the washcloth over a leg. Clearing some bubbles, you mused over the the reddened marks on your kneecap. You lowered your leg and raised your other leg, examining it just as closely. There, was a matching mark. You lowered your leg and carefully, moved to examine your hip, knowing full well there would an outline of fingertips. You felt your face flush as you recalled how they got there.

****

“Is this what princesa wants?” Nevada growled gripping your hips tightly. You were bent over on his desk, your skirt bunched up over waist, your panties wrapped around your ankles. Nevada snapped his hips into you, propelling you forward with each thrust. Your knees banged against the wooden desk.

“Sí, lo quiero; give it to me. I need that big, fat cock,” you mewled.

“Such a dirty slut,” Nevada grunted as he continued to pound into you. “This is my pussy.”

“Yes, your pussy,” you agreed, your eyes fluttered closed. “No one else’s. Gonna cream all over that cock.”

Nevada smacked your ass, watching his cock slip in and out of you. “Damn, mami, your pussy is so fucking good. So wet and tight,” he complimented with another smack. He leaned over and bit your neck, as his thrusts quickened. You moaned wantonly in response.

Nevada wrapped his fist into your hair, pulling your face towards him and kissing you hard. His tongue slipped into your mouth and you returned the kiss, your tongues dueling. Nevada halted his thrusts, and slipped out without warning, causing you to whine in protest.

Your whine turned into a moan, as Nevada spread your legs and buried his face into your cunt from behind. Nevada used his tongue to take a large swipe up and down your slit. Nevada repeated the long swipes a few more times before delving into your core, lapping, sucking and thrusting his tongue. You moaned loudly and without abandon. You tried to keep yourself steady on his desk. Your legs quivered. His fingers returned, again stroking you. Your hips moved against his face, and you could feel your juices dripping. “You’re delicious. I could eat your pussy forever,” Nevada purred.

“I am gonna cum,” you groaned feeling the coil in your belly tighten.

Nevada pulled away and smacked your ass in return. “You cum when I say so, me entiendes? Get on your knees,” he commanded.

Slowly you peeled your sweaty body off Nevada’s desk. You kicked your panties to the side and dropped to your knees.

Nevada stroked his hard cock in front of you. You watched as his hand stroked his cock, his thumb running over the head, spreading the bit of cum that had leaked out. “Open,” he ordered.

You spat into your hand and gave Nevada’s cock a few strokes and guided him into your mouth. You began to rhythmically bob, while using your hand to help jack him off.

“Coño, such a good cock sucker,” Nevada hissed.

You used your free hand to massage his balls. You pulled off Nevada’s cock with a wet pop and lowered your mouth to suck gently on his sack. Nevada groaned, his head thrown back. He looked back down at you and you smiled wickedly before taking his length into your mouth once more. You hummed. Nevada gripped your hair tightly as he fucked your mouth. You took him further, feeling his cock hitting the back of your throat. Your eyes watered.

“You look so pretty like that,” Nevada grunted. “With a mouth full of my cock.”

Nevada pulled you off of him. His cock was slathered in your saliva. You never felt more turned on. Nevada pushed you down, so that you were on all fours on the carpet. Nevada ran his cock in between your slit, teasing you.

You turned to face Nevada, your eyes glowering. “You think you’re the boss of me just because you’re hot?!”

Nevada chuckled low and pressed himself into you. “Fuck,” he groaned. Nevada began to slam into you. “Oh God, oh God, you moaned, returning his thrusts. Your knees burned as they rubbed against the carpet.

“Don’t stop, harder, fuck me harder,” you begged.

“Oh, fuck Y/N, oh fuck,” Nevada groaned. The sounds of slapping skin on skin accompanied by hedonistic moans and grunts filled the room.

Nevada reached around and used the pad of his thumb to rub circles on your swollen clitoris.

“Fu-uck Nevada” you cried out. “I’m going to…”

“Cum for me,” Nevada commanded with a growl and you obliged, crying out his name, as your walls fluttered, tightening around his cock.

Nevada growled, his hips stiffening as he emptied his seed in you. Nevada lurched over you, in exhaustion. You felt him reach down and remove his now softened cock.

Nevada plopped his sweaty body onto the couch. Looking up at him, you slowly gathered yourself back onto your feet.

You grabbed your panties and slipped them back on. You lowered your skirt, fixing it and looked for your top. Grabbing it off the couch, you slipped it back on.

Nevada reached over to light up the cigar on the table next to him. He let out an exhale of smoke and walked over to his jeans, that were crumpled in a pile. He zipped himself back into his jeans.

“Here, take this,” Nevada replied handing over a wad of rolled cash. You took it, shoving it into your purse.

You headed towards the door. “Same time Thursday?”

“See you then mami,” Nevada replied, exhaling another plume of smoke.

Fin.


End file.
